Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 10
Synopsis "Number of the Beast" At the Barclay Clinic, Dr. Helmut Kripptman tries to forcibly coerce Swamp Thing and his allies to join him in his mission to destroy Karen Clancy. We learn that Karen Clancy has a mutation that gives her psychic powers, much like Milton Grossman, except that she does not have an "inhibiting factor" that deforms her body the more the power is used. Milton is visibly deforming as he holds Swamp Thing with his psychokinesis power. Swamp Thing resists and breaks free from Milton Grossman's hold but then decides that if they are willing to go to such lengths then perhaps the situation is as bad as they claim. Kripptman makes a final effort to persuade them and Swamp Thing and Dennis decide to stop resisting and join forces with him. Meanwhile, at the Sunderland Corporation Headquaters in Washington, D.C., General Sunderland and Walter "Grasp" Ellenbeck are alerted about the activity at the Barclay Clinic. After watching the surveillance tapes they discover that Liz Tremayne is still alive and Grasp is ordered to hunt down and kill them all. Swamp Thing, Tremayne, Barclay, Feldner and Kripptman and his crew all travel to Munich together to follow Karen Clancy. While in their hotel, Feldner suddenly remembers Karen's plans from the time he was imprisoned by her. He recalls that, she is in search of Von Ruhnstedt's pendulum, which she needs to complete her goals. Von Ruhnstedt was one of many Nazi occultists who were eventually sent to the Dachau concentration camp because their powers became too great. They arrive at Dachau to a hellish scene where Karen has raised an army of long-dead Nazi soldiers while she flies overhead searching for Von Ruhnstedt. She finds the corpse of Von Ruhnstedt and he tells her that the pendulum is in the hands of someone who has a collection of Nazi mementos in Berchtesgaden. Karen then destroys the entire camp in "an avalanche of psionic fury" and disappears. After climbing out of the rubble, Helmut Kripptman begs for assistance to follow Karen to stop her. Dennis Barclay says that he wants nothing more to do with the horrors they just witnessed and calls Kripptman a monster. Kriptmann then proves to the group that he was not a Nazi by showing them a numerical tattoo on his arm, signifying that he was a prisoner at a concentration camp. "By All That's Holy" The Phantom Stranger and his ally are sentenced by living gargoyles to be killed by being crushed by the great clapper of the church's bell. Appearances "Number of the Beast" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Helmut Kripptman *Dennis Barclay *Elizabeth Tremayne *Paul Feldner *Milton Grossman *David Marx *Avery Sunderland *Walter "Grasp" Ellenbeck *Karen Clancy *Ernst Von Ruhnstedt's ghost *Rachel *Samuel *Alan *Karl Locations *Barclay Clinic *Washington, D.C. **Sunderland Corporation *Germany **Munich **Dachau "By All That's Holy" Individuals *Phantom Stranger *Gargoyles Locations *Coming Soon Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 10 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/the-saga-of-swamp-thing-10-number-of-the-beast/4000-261268/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 10] on Comic Vine Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues